lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego The Kane Chronicles: The Video Game
Lego The Kane Chronicles: The Video Game is a video game based on the tilogy by Rick Riordan. The hub is Brooklyn House for the good guys and the Red Pyramid for the bad guys. You can unlock full explroing opportunities after you tame Freak. You can go around London and visit the Waterloo Station. You can play as characters from Amos Kane to Zia Rashid as you play your way towards destroying Chaos. The Red Pyramid Level 1: The Museum Summary: When the Kanes visit the British Museum, gods are released and nothing is the same. Characters: Carter, Sadie, Julius Kane Spells learned: Ha-wi (strike an enemy) Hi-nehm (build) I-ei (summon) Boss: Set (fiery form) (4 hearts) Level 2: Brooklyn House Summary: Carter and Sadie are brought to Brooklyn House and uncover secrets. Then go through the Duat on a boat. Characters: Carter, Sadie, Doughboy, Khufu Spells learned: Ha-di (destroys silver objects) Bosses: Serpopards Level 3 The House of Life Summary: Carter and Sadie, along with Sadie's pet-turned-god, must fight oppositon to get to the first nome. Characters: Carter, Sadie, Bast, Zia Spells learned: W'peh (Opens doors), Seven ribbons Boss: Serqet Level 4: Killer Fruit Bats Summary: Carter and Sadie break into Dejardins' house to find how to beat Set. Characters: Carter, Sadie, Bast, Khufu Level 5: The Feather of Truth Summary: Carter and Sadie sail to the Underworld to get the feather of truth Characters: Sadie, Bast, Carter Level 6: Evil Day Summary: While searching for Set's secret name, Carter, Sadie, and Bast meet unpleasant opposition then a climactic battle ensues as Carter and Sadie try to get their dad back and defeat Set. Characters: Carter (Horus), Sadie (Isis), Amos, Zia Spells Learned: Tongues of Fire Bosses: Desjardins, Sehkmet, Set The Throne of Fire Level 1: The First Scroll Summary: Sneak into the Museum and steal the first scroll. Characters: Carter, Sadie, Walt, Jaz Spells Learned: Hah-ri (stops an enemy for a few seconds), Healing Spell Boss: Griffin (Freak) Level 2: Chaos in London Summary: Defeat Nekhbet & Babi then get saved by Bes. Characters: Sadie, Liz, Emma, Bes Spells Learned: Glamor (confuses mortals) Bosses: Nekhbet and Babi Level 3: Russian away from Vladimir Summary: Steal the second scroll then run away from Vlad's Monster. Characters: Carter, Sadie Boss: Vlad's monster (3 hearts) Level 4: Waking Zia Summary: Go rescue Zia and defeat Vladimir Menshikov and Michel Desjardins. Characters: Carter, Bes, Zia Boss: Vladimir Menshikov (3 hearts) Level 5: The Third Scroll Summary: Find the third scroll. Characters: Sadie, Walt Adding Characters: Ptah Spells learned: A'max (burns enemies) Level 6: Journey Through the Duat Summary: Explore the Duat then go to the Eight House and win three extra hours from the Khonsu and give up Bes' ren. Characters: Carter, Sadie, Bes, Tarawet Boss: Khonsu Level 7: An Impossible Promise Summary: Defeat Apophis then go to Brooklyn House and defeat the demons. Characters: Carter, Sadie, Desjardins (Old), Ra Adding Characters: Amos, Jaz, Zia, Walt Spells Learned: Banishing Spell Boss: Vladimir Menshikov (Apophis) Enemies: Demons, Sarah Jacobi, Rebels, Kwai The Serpent's Shadow: Part I Level 1: The Texan Tut Summary: Go with JD Grissom through the museum and protect the scroll from Apophis's attacks Characters: Sadie, Carter, Walt, Khufu, Felix, Alyssa, Spells Learned: Drowah (Boundary), Ma'at (Restore Order) Enemies: Apophis Locations: Texas Level 2: A Dance with Death Summary: Explore BAG and defeat Shu. Characters: Anubis, Sadie Boss: Shu (3 hearts) Locations: B. A. G. Level 3: Attack on Thoth's Pyramid Summary: Go to the first nome and talk to Amos. Then help Thoth defeat the demons. Characters: Sadie, Leonid Adding Characters: Zia (Commando), Amos (Cheif Lector)/ Carter, Walt Enemies: Demons Locations: Thoth's Pyramid Level 4: The Hall of Judgement Summary: Go to the judgement court and free Setne. Then defeat the giant hippo with help from Hapi. Characters: Carter, Zia (Commando), Setne Adding Characters: Hapi Boss: Giant Hippo (3 hearts) Locations: The Duat, The Hall of Judgement Spells Learned: Tas (Binds the 7 ribbons) Hapi u-ha ey pwah (Summons Hapi rivers) The Serpent's Shadow: Part II Level 1: Laser Bulls & Hunting Games Summary: Go with Setne to retrieve the Book of Thoth and battle the Apis Bull. Then defeat Neithe and find Bes' shadow. Characters: Zia (Commando), Carter (Ripped Shirt), Setne Adding Characters: Sadie, Walt (Cursed) Boss: Nithe (5 hearts), Apis Bull (1 heart) Locations: Sais, Apis Burial Chamber Spells Learned: Walt & Sadie's Charms, Fah (Releases the 7 ribbons) Level 2: Bloodstained Blade's Betrayal Summary: Defeat Bloodstained Blade on The Egyptian Queen. Characters: Carter (Ripped Shirt), Zia (Khepri) Boss: Bloodstained Blade (3 hearts) Spells Learned: Maw (Summons water) Locations: The Egyptian Queen Level 3: The Land of Demons Summary: Go to the land of the Demons and defeat Setne. Then capture Apophis' shadow. Characters: Carter (Demon), Zia (Demon), Setne (Demon) Enemies: Demons Adding Characters: Sadie, Bes Locations: The Land of Demons, The Sea of Chaos Level 4: Defeating the Rebels Summary: Defeat the rebels and save Amos. Characters: Carter (Pharaoh), Sadie, Walt (Anubis), Amos (Set) Enemies: Rebels Boss: Sarah Jacoby & Kwai (5 hearts) Locations: The Hall of Ages, The First Nome Spells Learned: Sa-hei (Bring Down) Level 5: Leveling the Duat Summary: Execrate Apophis and free Ra/Zia. Characters: Carter (Pharaoh), Sadie Boss: Apophis (9 hearts) Enemies: Chaos Locations: Giza, The Duat Spells Learned: Se-kebeb (Make Cold) Characters *Carter- Variations: Horus, injured, Duat; Abilities: turn into falcon *Sadie- Variations: Isis, Duat; Abilities: turn into kite *Julius Kane- Variations: Osiris *Ruby Kane (Ghost) *Doughboy *Khufu *Philip of Macedonia (rideable) *Freak (rideable) *Bast- Abilities: god spots, cat transformation *Zia- Variations: shabti, Nephtys, commando; Abilities: fireballs *Walt- Variations: Anubis, cursed; Abilities: Amulets, Curse *Jaz- Abilities: Healing *Cleo- Abilities: turn people into books *Felix- Abilities: conjure penguins, Se-kebeb *Alyssa- Abilities: shabti *Cleo *Shelby *Setne- Abilities: persuasive speech *Bast- Abilities: god spots, cat transformation *Bes- Abilities: god spots, BOO! *Set- Variations: fiery form; Abilities: god spots, Sandstorm *Ptah- Variations: Farmer; Abilities: god spots, Creativity *Leroy *Iskandar *Michel Desjardins- Variations: old; Abilities: execration *Ra- Variations: young; Abilities: god spots, sunlight blast *Museum Guard *Isis- Abilities: god spots, turn into kite *Horus- Abilities: god spots, turn into falcon *Babi/Gramps- Abilities: god spots *Nekhbet/Gran- Abilities: god spots *Serquet- Abilities: god spots, scorpion attack *Sekhmet- Abilities: god spots *Nephthys- Abilities: god spots, Maw *Anubis- Variations: jackal; Abilities: god spots, *Tawaret- Abilities: god spots, Healing *Thoth- Abilities: god spots, Can summon things from lab coat *Shu- Abilities: god spots, Wind tornado *Hapi- Abilities: god spots, *Apophis- Abilities: god spots, Isfet *Vladimir Menshikov- Variations: Apophis; Abilities: Isfet *Disturber *Leonid *Death to Corks *Bloodstained Blade *Guillotine Demon *Face of Horror *Sarah Jacoby *Kwai *Liz *Emma *Anne Grissom *JD Grissom *Mad Claude Category:LEGO